


Удачливые сукины дети

by fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games), SmokingSnake



Series: Миди от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [2]
Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Case Fic, Dark Comedy, Detectives, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Post-Game(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake
Summary: Джейден умер внутри УРС во время расследования дела Мастера Оригами, но быть надоедливой занозой в заднице Картера так и не прекратил
Series: Миди от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856389
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Удачливые сукины дети

**Author's Note:**

> Основано на концовке “Виртуальная реальность”

— Его похоронят завтра на каком-то маленьком захолустном кладбище в пригороде Вашингтона. К сожалению, я буду обязан присутствовать, — проворчал Перри. Вне пресс-конференций он всегда общался таким тоном, будто пытался спровадить от своего порога надоедливых иеговистов. — Ты едешь?

— Еще чего, — фыркнул Блейк. — Мочить задницу под дождем черт знает где ради парня, которого я и не знал-то толком — не мой любимый вид отдыха. К тому же, у нас с ним были... некоторые разногласия.

— Как знаешь, — еще более ворчливо произнес Перри. Он-то, наверное, рассчитывал, что Картер составит ему компанию на скучной церемонии, но, по мнению самого Картера, настолько далеко их дружба не распространялась. — А, да, тут от него еще осталось кое-что... Его очки. Полагаю, класть их в гроб будет довольно глупо.

Он покопался во внутреннем кармане пиджака и достал солнцезащитные очки, которые обычно везде таскал с собой Джейден. Картер даже разок отпустил едкий комментарий на тему придурков, надевающих их в помещении, на что получил многословный ответ, вкратце сводившийся к одной фразе: "Ты слишком тупой, чтобы разбираться в новейших экспериментальных технологиях". Впрочем, к тому моменту отношения между ними и без того были весьма натянутыми, так что ничего другого Картер и не ожидал.

Перри, вдоволь наворчавшись, наконец отвалил. Надо было возвращаться к работе — бумаг по делу Мастера Оригами предстояло заполнить немало, а времени на это никогда не давали достаточно, — однако чертовы очки на краю стола мозолили глаза, отвлекая от задолбавших форм.  
"Слишком тупой, да? Ну-ну, куда уж нам, простым копам, до сияющих высот твоего чистого разума, мистер ФБР, — с неожиданным раздражением подумал Картер. — Только вот где ты теперь со своей докторской степенью и модными девайсами?"

Еще некоторое время он пытался бороться с собой: заполнял отчеты, пил кофе, болтал с Эшем, но проклятые очки, как та белая обезьяна из старого фантастического рассказа, всплывали в сознании тем чаще, чем сильнее он пытался о них не думать. Рабочий день подходил к концу. Полицейские потянулись прочь из участка, голоса постепенно смолкали, телефонные звонки становились все реже. Ушел и Эш, как всегда мечтательно улыбаясь. “Хорошо, наверное, быть настолько влюбленным в свою супругу даже после десяти лет брака”, — с легкой завистью подумал Картер.

К восьми часам в участке кроме него осталась только дежурная смена. С бумагами не клеилось, кофе уже лез из ушей, но идти домой не хотелось. Уж Картер-то лучше всех знал, что ничего хорошего его там не ждет — только пустая постель, виски и унылые шоу по TV. Взгляд снова упал на край стола — туда, где лежали очки покойного агента.

Картер чувствовал себя идиотом, надевая их. В участке и так стоял полумрак — основной свет погасили, а дежурное освещение едва разгоняло темноту, — но сквозь стекла очков, вопреки ожиданиям, предметы стали даже более различимы, как будто в них был встроен прибор ночного видения. "ARI on" — загорелась в правом верхнем углу оранжевая надпись, и Картер едва не забыл, как дышать — столы, стулья, шкафы и мониторы исчезли, а он сам оказался на вершине скалы. Где-то далеко внизу бурлила река, ветер развевал полы его пиджака, под ногами хрустели ветки карликового кустарника. По небу величаво проплывали облака — так близко, что, казалось, их можно было потрогать.

— Ты же понимаешь, что не сможешь полноценно пользоваться им без перчатки? — насмешливо спросил откуда-то сзади знакомый голос.

Картер рывком развернулся, на инстинктах вытаскивая пистолет и снимая его с предохранителя.

— Серьезно, Блейк? Собираешься пристрелить того, кто уже и так мертв? — Нормана эта ситуация, по-видимому, весьма забавляла.

— Как ты, черт тебя дери, здесь оказался? — не опуская пушку, спросил Картер. — Где мы вообще?

— Это один из фьордов Норвегии, — любезно пояснил Норман. — Красиво, правда? Мне всегда это помогало сосредоточиться.

Он некоторое время помолчал, вглядываясь вдаль. Картер медленно убрал пистолет обратно в кобуру.

— Что касается первого твоего вопроса, — продолжил Норман после паузы, — это довольно сложно объяснить.

— Да-да, слишком тупой, я понял, — огрызнулся Картер. — Дай знать, если решишь все-таки снизойти до нас, убогих, и принести нам светоч своего всеведения.

— Я как раз пытался это сделать, — поморщился тот. Так по-нормановски, что Картера на секунду передернуло до мурашек странным чувством узнавания, смешанного с иррациональным страхом. — Но я и сам не технический специалист, так что мне сложно понять некоторые детали. Если не вдаваться в подробности, это устройство при долгом ношении считывает эмоциональные и ментальные характеристики своего хозяина и создает что-то вроде резервной копии на случай, если агент погибнет, не передав в Бюро какие-то важные выводы касательно текущего расследования. Полагаю, оно успело скопировать больше, чем я думал.

— То есть тебя нужно вернуть в ФБР? — осведомился Картер. Он все еще ощущал себя не в своей тарелке, но норвежские фьорды, похоже, и впрямь благотворно влияли на психику.

— Не то чтобы обязательно, — Норман — или его, чтоб ее, резервная копия — склонил голову к плечу. — Дело Мастера Оригами закрыто, так ведь?

— Да, Шон спасен, какая-то пронырливая журналистка сумела предоставить доказательства невиновности его отца, так что они теперь герои всех новостей, — на лице Нормана отразилось настолько отчетливое "я же говорил", что Картеру остро захотелось ему врезать.

— Значит, Бюро во мне не нуждается, — вслух произнес тот. — Эта модель устройства уже устарела, навряд ли они будут его запрашивать.

— Ты как будто пытаешься отговорить меня отправлять тебя туда, — подозрительно заметил Картер.

— По протоколу до передачи устройства новому агенту все хранящиеся на нем данные должны быть стерты, — сухо ответил Норман. — Не знаю, насколько это будет похоже на смерть, но полагаю, что весьма, а умирать мне и в первый раз не понравилось, — почти шепотом добавил он.

— Ты и это помнишь?

— Снял бы ты очки, Блейк, — вместо ответа заявил Норман. — Они не очень-то полезны для здоровья, особенно тем, кто не проходил специальной подготовки.  
Картер почувствовал, что в глазах начало плыть, будто он слишком много времени провел за экраном рабочего компьютера.

— Это просто слезы. Пока что, — донеслось словно откуда-то издалека.  
Картер рывком сдернул очки и потер слезящиеся глаза. В участке по-прежнему было темно и тихо, только дежурные вполголоса переговаривались о чем-то на КПП. Монитор демонстрировал заставку в виде герба штата и текущего времени: 8:25 вечера. Он провел в очках около пятнадцати минут, но мог бы поклясться, что их разговор с Норманом занял не больше пяти.

— А ты занятная штука, — сообщил он очкам, аккуратно укладывая их во внутренний карман.

***

В следующий раз Картер достал устройство только несколько недель спустя. С бумажной волокитой и вынужденным присутствием в суде в качестве свидетеля он почти про него забыл, пока однажды не полез во внутренний карман в поисках пропавшей зажигалки и не наткнулся на пластиковую дужку.

Внутри устройства на этот раз не было Норвегии и гор. Окружающее пространство почти не изменилось, только цвета сместились ближе к оттенкам серого, а звуки доносились приглушенно. И, конечно, Норман был здесь — сидел на краешке его стола и болтал ногами.

— О, у тебя новое расследование? Как продвигается? — поинтересовался он, бесцеремонно заглядывая в монитор, когда Картер разблокировал свою учетную запись и открыл последний файл по делу.

— Так себе, — машинально ответил тот. — Сгинь, это секретная информация.

— Ты что-то сказал? — спросил со своего места Эш.

— Нет-нет, — поспешно отозвался Картер, бросив испепеляющий взгляд на агента. — Так, сам с собой.

— Ну да, я же стольким людям смогу рассказать, — саркастично заметил тем временем Норман. — Брось, Блейк, я просто хочу помочь.

— Ты же дохлый, — едва двигая губами, пробурчал Картер себе под нос. — Чем ты там собрался помогать, Каспер?

— Я все еще доктор криминальной психологии и один из лучших аналитиков в Бюро.

— Самодовольный ублюдок, — прошипел он чуть громче, чем рассчитывал. Проходивший мимо патрульный удивленно на него покосился.

— Этим и ценен, — весело ответил Норман. — Впрочем, пока ты в устройстве, оно и так запишет для меня все, что ты увидишь и услышишь. Вечером можем обсудить.  
"Иди ты к черту!" — мрачно подумал Картер, сдергивая очки. Надоедливый агент пропал, зато в мир снова вернулись нормальные цвета и звуки.

Расследование, которым он занимался, было типичным "глухарем", грозившим мертвым грузом повиснуть на отделе. Какого-то идиота нашли под железнодорожным мостом с содержанием героина в крови, вдвое превышавшим смертельную дозировку. И можно было бы спокойно провести этого обдолбыша по категории самоубийств, но коронер, будь он неладен, сообщил, что причиной смерти стало проникающее ранение в затылок неким острым предметом, так что пришлось все-таки открывать это дело.  
Естественно, никаких нормальных улик можно было не ждать. Если убийца что и оставил, за те два дня, пока тело провалялось под мостом, это либо снесло ветром, либо затоптали местные бродяги, обустроившие себе там лагерь. Осмотр места преступления тоже почти ничего не дал: одежду растащили все те же бездомные, а повреждения могли появиться как от падения с моста, так и от чего угодно еще: определить это теперь было практически невозможно.

— Давай-ка еще раз туда прогуляемся, — попросил Норман, пристегиваясь на переднем сидении его машины. Картер вздрогнул — он сам не понял, каким образом умудрился перепутать устройство с обычными солнцезащитными очками, в которых водил в ясные дни.

— Что толку? — буркнул он, пожимая плечами. — Ребята там все уже осмотрели вдоль и поперек.

— Знаю я, как твои ребята осматривают, — закатил глаза Норман. — Давай, вдруг найдем что-то интересное?

Не отвечая, Картер снял устройство и надел нормальные очки, поколебался, задавая навигатору маршрут, но все же указал координаты чертова моста. Как бы ни раздражал Норман-из-очков, в одном он был прав: еще раз осмотреть место преступления лишним не будет.

***

— Ну, и что ты хотел здесь найти?

Сквозь стекла джейденовских очков этот пустырь выглядел еще более неприглядным, чем без них: кучи мусора тут и там, неряшливые граффити на бетонных опорах, самодельные лежанки бездомных — пустые, по случаю похолодания эта компания перебралась в ближайшую ночлежку — и вокруг всего этого обернута желто-черная полицейская лента в несколько рядов.

— Жалко, нет перчатки, — пробормотал Норман. Он, конечно, моментально подлез под ленту и начал обходить участок по периметру. — Но я попробую активировать его изнутри, вдруг получится…

— Активировать что? — подозрительно переспросил Картер, подныривая под ленту вслед за ним.

В очках что-то вспыхнуло, вокруг него распространилась волна желтого света, и над землей поднялось несколько ярко-оранжевых кругов.

— Что за... — отшатнулся Картер.

— Вот так оно и работает! — гордо возвестил Норман. — Видишь эти кругляши? Это метки. Биологические следы, отпечатки, различные осколки и останки — в общем, все, что электронные мозги устройства сочли похожим на улику. Черт, как же все-таки жалко, что нет перчатки... Мы бы сразу могли их проанализировать, понять, что из этого действительно может быть полезно, а что не представляет интереса. Придется паковать все и отправлять в лабораторию.

— Ты спятил, — рассмеялся Картер, мысленно прикидывая, что скажут ему криминалисты, когда он вывалит перед ними целую кучу разномастной хрени. — Да тут, по меньшей мере, половина следов принадлежит местным бродягам.

— А еще две трети от другой половины — просто мусор, который унесло сюда ветром, — невозмутимо кивнул Норман. — Зато среди оставшегося может быть ключевая улика, которая приведет нас к убийце, так что за неимением перчатки придется проверить все.

— Лаборатория и так не простаивает без дела. Они будут разгребать это месяцами, — Картер наклонился к первому из подсвеченных метками участку земли. — Вот эта срань, например, явно нам не нужна, — он выкинул подальше полусгнивший ботинок, покрытый тиной и плесенью. По мере удаления от него метка становилась все тусклее, пока не пропала совсем.

Аналогичным образом он отсеял несколько предметов одежды настолько заношенных и древних, что определить их принадлежность не смогли бы и десять лабораторий; пару дохлых птиц и их останков; множество следов ботинок разных размеров; консервную банку с отпечатками пальцев, по-видимому, служившую кому-то из бездомных миской. В какой-то момент Картер перестал понимать, что конкретно они ищут, и бросить это бессмысленное занятие ему не дало только врожденное упрямство.  
Очередная метка привела его к куче металлолома неподалеку. Чтобы разгрести ее и не напороться на выступающие острые углы, пришлось попотеть, но спустя четверть часа Картер был вознагражден.

Кусок бумаги, зацепившийся за ржавую деталь того, что некогда было автомобильной дверью, устройство опознало как биологический след. Картер присел, осторожно потянул за уголок, высвобождая, и расправил бумагу на колене. "+12152084544 Алиша" — гласила надпись от руки неряшливым почерком. Последний слог имени был едва читаем из-за бурого пятна, по всей видимости, крови — его-то устройство и подсветило меткой.

— Спорим, это кровь нашего героинового неудачника? — вполголоса спросил Картер, точно зная, что его услышат.  
— Даже и пытаться не буду, — ответил Норман из-за его спины. — Сомневаюсь, что у кого-то из местных обитателей есть телефон. Хорошо бы, если бы на бумаге остались четкие отпечатки…

— И думать забудь, — махнул рукой Картер, поднимаясь. — Я бы даже не стал отдавать это на экспертизу, но нам нужны будут бумаги для суда.

— Наведаемся к этой Алише сейчас или сначала заедем к криминалистам? — тоном змея-искусителя спросил Норман.

— Наведа-юсь, — с особым ударением на последний слог произнес Картер. — Ты там точно будешь лишним.

Прежде чем Норман успел что-то ответить, он стянул очки и убрал их во внутренний карман. Определенно, в таком виде агент нравился ему гораздо больше.

***

Картер трижды постучал в добротную деревянную дверь. Алиша Симмонс, проживавшая — согласно данным телефонной компании — на углу Арк-стрит и 21-й, открывать не особенно торопилась. Он уже собирался было постучаться к соседям, когда изнутри апартаментов послышалось вялое шевеление, и дверь приоткрылась на длину цепочки, демонстрируя через образовавшуюся щель помятое лицо девицы лет двадцати двух.

— Ты еще кто? — окинув Картера недоброжелательным взором, поинтересовалась она.

— Лейтенант Блейк, — коротко представился тот. — Мисс, вы знаете этого человека?  
Алиша некоторое время разглядывала подсунутую ей под нос фотографию убитого, пока наконец ее лицо не прояснилось — и тут же снова помрачнело.

— Передай этому козлу, чтобы катился к черту!

— С этим — в церковь, — хмыкнул Картер. — Передавать что-то мертвым душам — их святая обязанность. Меня интересует, кто он и откуда у него ваш номер телефона.

— Я ему и записала, — Алиша сморщила носик. — А он так и не перезвонил, урод!

— Чудненько. И как же его зовут?

— Да не помню я, чего ты пристал?

— Ты, кажется, не поняла, милашка, — Картер подставил ногу, помешав ей захлопнуть дверь. — Я не твой обдолбанный кореш с вечеринки, от меня не получится так просто отвязаться. Речь идет об убийстве, смекаешь? Так что давай-ка мы с тобой зайдем внутрь и начнем восстанавливать твою память, пока я не вышиб чертову дверь и не привез тебя в участок.

— Вы не имеете права! — губы девицы задрожали, но голос остался твердым. — Я на юридическом учусь, я знаю! Вам нужен ордер для такого.

— Да ты что? — притворно удивился Картер. — А мне показалось, что я слышу внутри какой-то шум, крики... Интересно, сколько травы я тут найду, если решу осмотреться? Хватит на хранение в крупном размере? — по тому, как панически забегал ее взгляд, он понял, что попал в точку. — Не дури, Алиша. Я задам тебе пару вопросов, получу ответы и уйду.

— Да вы хоть знаете, кто мой отец? — предприняла последнюю попытку та.

— Джимми Симмонс, известный адвокат, совладелец "Симмонс и Мевилл". Виделся с ним несколько раз в суде, пару раз даже отметили успешное завершение дела. Отличный парень, один из лучших в своей профессии. Кроме того, прекрасно понимает, как тяжела работа полиции и как важно ей содействовать, — ложь вышла легко и непринужденно: о Симмонсе Картер знал лишь понаслышке, но девица навряд ли была посвящена в круг отцовских знакомств. Судя по тому, как она разом сникла, трюк удался. — Как думаешь, насколько счастлив он будет узнать, что его дочурка, помимо бесконечных тусовок, теперь проходит как подозреваемая по уголовному делу?

— П-подозреваемая? — Алиша явно была близка к тому, чтобы расплакаться. Картер мысленно поморщился: женские слезы он не переносил.

— Или свидетель. Зависит от того, насколько ты готова сотрудничать.

Алиша неуверенно кивнула и закрыла дверь, повозилась с цепочкой, открыла снова — уже на полную ширину — и посторонилась, пропуская Картера внутрь.

— Я не очень-то его знала, на самом деле, — жалобно произнесла она, устраиваясь за стеклянным столиком и отпивая из начатого бокала. — В первый раз тогда увидела его в "Подкове". Ну, "Оторванная подкова", клуб на 20-й, — пояснила она после паузы.  
Картер смахнул с ближайшего кресла болтавшуюся там блузку и сел, скрестив руки на груди.

— Давай начнем с того, как его звали.

— Я правда не помню... — Алиша отпила снова и скорчила несчастную гримаску. — Гарри, Хенрик, Харви... О, сейчас! Куда же я ее дела?

Она энергично вскочила и начала переставлять местами вещи на захламленной этажерке.

— Не выбросила ведь, нет? Надеюсь, что нет! Ох... Вот же! — она радостно помахала небольшим куском картона. — Он оставил мне визитку. Я еще подумала: вот чудак, но папе наверняка бы понравился.

Картер молча протянул руку. Алиша вложила в нее визитку и отошла на шаг, глядя на него жалобными голубыми глазами с размазанной подводкой.

— Полицейское управление Филадельфии в моем лице благодарит вас за сотрудничество, мисс, — светским тоном произнес Картер, разглядывая полученную карточку.

Визитка как визитка — имя, должность, телефон — ничего примечательного, никаких надписей от руки. Навряд ли будут какие-то отпечатки, кроме принадлежащих девице и самому убитому. Впрочем, это уже было кое-что.

— Я могу быть свободна? — с надеждой спросила Алиша.

— По крайней мере, до выяснения новых обстоятельств, — Картер счел нужным благосклонно ей кивнуть. Перед уходом, не сдержавшись, добавил: — Передавай отцу привет!

***

В участок он вернулся уже ближе к концу рабочего дня, едва перекинулся парой слов с Эшем, сделал несколько запросов в базу данных, сдал в лабораторию записку. Когда часы показали восемь вечера и в участке не осталось ни души, за исключением новой дежурной смены, он закрылся в пустой допросной, выключив камеру и микрофон.

— Как прошла беседа с Алишей? — поинтересовался Норман как бы между делом, материализуясь у дальней стены.

Картер поморщился.

— Все эти детки с серебряной ложкой во рту на одно лицо. Казалось бы, тебе даны все возможности: учись, работай, строй карьеру. Тебе не нужно пробиваться с низов, лезть из шкуры только для того, чтобы тебя заметили и позволили хотя бы пальцем прикоснуться к нормальному обществу — так вперед, пользуйся! Но нет, они как один дружно выбирают просирать все эти сказочные перспективы по клубам и барам. Идиоты…

— Это их беда, а не вина, — рассудительно отозвался Норман. — Такова человеческая природа: то, чего не нужно добиваться, не представляет интереса. А если у тебя с самого начала есть все, то и добиваться становится нечего.

— Это называется "избалованные сверх меры", — буркнул Картер. — Вызов им подавай, ну надо же... Ладно, к черту их. У нас есть имя жертвы — Эрик Дарренс, служащий Республиканского банка на Честнат-стрит. Я уже проверил по нашей базе: обычный клерк, ни одного привода в полицию, пара неоплаченных штрафов за парковку — вот и все досье. Парень был на редкость непримечательным. Подумал, может, в федеральной базе что-то на него есть?

— Банковский клерк, прибившийся к компании золотой молодежи? — Норман сложил ладони у лица, о чем-то глубоко задумавшись. — Это интересно. Откуда у него деньги, чтобы сойти среди них за своего?

Картер пожал плечами.

— Копил всю жизнь? Получил наследство?

— Проверим, — Норман с силой провел рукой в сторону, словно дергал тугой ящик стола. В пространстве образовалась щель, расширявшаяся, как выдвигающийся отсек комода. Внутри стройными рядами стояли полупрозрачные папки разных цветов.

— Дарренс, Дарренс... — бормотал Норман себе под нос, перебирая их. — Вот! Движения по его счету, а здесь общее досье, — он вынул за уголки две папки и задвинул метафизический ящик на место. — Красная или синяя, Блейк?

Картер, еще не совсем отошедший от нового спецэффекта, молча взял из воздуха ближайшую. Ей оказалась выписка со счета мистера Дарренса — как преданный работник, деньги он держал только в родном Республиканском банке.

Первые пять страниц Картер пролистал без особого интереса: стандартная зарплата обычного служащего, стандартные расходы холостяка в супермаркетах и не самых дорогих барах по пятницам. С середины шестой начались странности: необъяснимо крупные покупки, загулы в шикарных ресторанах, снятия больших сумм... Картер отлистал немного вверх и присвистнул:

— А парень-то — везунчик, каких поискать!

— Да уж, просто-таки как утопленник, — съехидничал Норман, поднимая глаза от своей папки. — Нашел что-то интересное?

— За восемь дней до своей кончины он умудрился сорвать джекпот в лотерее. Миллион долларов — круто, а?

— Неслабо, — кивнул Норман. — Это многое объясняет. Успел куда-то вложить?

Картер пролистнул выписку до конца.

— Нет, за вычетом потраченного, на счету так и осталось около половины. Думаешь, его могли грохнуть из-за этого?

— Возможно... — Норман снова склонился к досье покойного. — Нет, не похоже. Наследство до сих пор не востребовано.

— А кто там в наследниках? — Картер зашел ему за спину и подглядел в папку через плечо. — Престарелые родители где-то в мэрилендской глуши и младший брат там же. Завещания, конечно же, нет — ну да, кто вообще о нем думает в двадцать семь?

— Отпадает.

— Черт.

Пару минут они оба молчали, переваривая информацию.

— Ты можешь как-то выгрузить все эти досье на обычный компьютер? — прервал паузу Картер. — Неудобно будет, знаешь ли, постоянно запираться в допросной по вечерам, а прилюдно носить это твое устройство я не рискну: у меня и так были не лучшие показатели на последнем психологическом освидетельствовании.

— Что, кто-то наконец заметил твои проблемы с контролем гнева? — поддразнил его Норман. — Теоретически можно, конечно, но одно дело — просматривать базу изнутри устройства, не выкачивая данные, а другое — передавать их на сторонний носитель. В Бюро моментально засекут утечку и потребуют объяснений.

— Ты мог бы просто сказать "нет", — мрачно подытожил Картер. — Ладно, что-нибудь придумаю.

— Ну, над этим тебе придется думать без меня, — хмыкнул Норман. — Я тоже кое над чем поразмыслю. До завтра? — добавил он полувопросительно.

Картер кивнул ему на прощание и снял очки.

— Интересно, как ты определяешь, когда наступает завтра? — спросил он, обращаясь к темным стеклам.

***

— Горишь на работе, Блейк? — полушутливо спросил его Спенсер Джейкс, куривший около КПП. — Что там у тебя, крупное дело?

— Да так, ерунда, Спенс, просто не заметил, как летит время, — махнул рукой Картер. — Кстати, не знаешь, который час?

— Половина девятого.

Картер кивнул, нахмурившись, и быстро распрощался с Джейксом. Он был уверен, что просидел за досье Дарренса не меньше часа, еще удивился, что глаза не устали, как в первый раз... Все-таки время внутри устройства текло как-то совсем по-особенному.

Следующее утро Картер начал с того, что бесцеремонно завалился в кабинет к Перри, минуя Шарлин, лепетавшую что-то про срочные дела капитана. Дождавшись, пока Перри исключительно вежливо и доброжелательно пошлет на хрен кого-то по ту сторону телефонной трубки, он сразу перешел к делу:

— Ты не знаешь, тот кабинет, в котором раньше сидел этот ФБРовец... Как там его? — Картер в меру убедительно изобразил, что не помнит фамилию Нормана. — Он еще свободен?

— По-моему, да, — рассеянно отозвался сбитый с толку Перри. — Хочешь его занять? Пожалуйста. Сомневаюсь, что кто-то еще решит на него претендовать.

— С меня выпивка, — подмигнул Картер. — Пойду перетащу вещи. А то, знаешь, иногда так раздражают все эти посторонние разговоры у твоего стола, как кто-то вечно пялится тебе в монитор и все такое…

— Именно поэтому я когда-то и дослужился до капитана — чтобы получить просторный личный кабинет и секретаршу, — рассмеялся Перри. — Переезжай, Картер. Не забудь потом позвать на новоселье!

— Непременно, — преувеличенно весело ответил Картер.

О капитане он забыл сразу же, как только вышел за дверь.

***

— Как, надумал что-нибудь за ночь? — спросил Картер, краем глаза следя за тем, как вновь материализовавшийся Норман с любопытством оглядывает свой старый кабинет. — Я бы еще раз взглянул на досье парня.

— Сначала предлагаю сменить обстановку: эти обшарпанные стены вгоняют меня в депрессию.

— Ты еще скажи... — Картер прервался, застигнутый врасплох порывом свежего горного ветра. — ... в гроб тебя загонят, — машинально закончил он фразу. — Черт, ты не мог бы предупреждать, прежде чем проделывать очередную такую срань?

Скала, на которой они оба оказались, ничуть не изменилась с тех пор, как он видел ее в последний раз. Только река внизу стала шуметь чуть громче — а может, просто обман слуха. Ветер снова взъерошил его волосы, подарив приятную прохладу.

— Предупреждаю: сейчас я выгружу из памяти устройства улики, — донесся до него голос Нормана. — Не знаю, что ты пообещал ребятам из лаборатории, но результаты экспертизы по записке уже есть в базе данных, они подтянутся автоматически. Впрочем, сомневаюсь, что там есть что-то, о чем мы еще не знаем.

— Как ты умудрился к нашей-то базе получить доступ? Или полиция дублирует все данные в федеральную? — подозрительно спросил Картер.

Норман довольно улыбнулся.

— Они до сих пор не аннулировали мой старый, оставшийся от дела Мастера Оригами. Знаешь, все эти бюрократические проволочки... — он провел рукой по воздуху перед глазами, и, следуя за его пальцами, из ниоткуда начали возникать полупрозрачные оранжевые шары с пиктограммами внутри.

Картер прикоснулся к ближайшему, протыкая указательным пальцем желеобразную на вид оболочку, и тут же отдернул руку. Шар исчез, обнажив схематичное изображение лежащего человека, сбоку от него поплыли надписи: краткое досье, анализ крови, заключение патологоанатома.

— Ого! — Норман аж присвистнул, взглянув на столбик цифр. — Вот это концентрация! Парня нашпиговали наркотой, как индейку овощами на День Благодарения.

— Или он сам нашпиговался, — отозвался Картер. Ему все эти цифры не говорили примерно ни о чем, но выводы коронера он помнил. — С его деньгами мог себе позволить.

— Ммм, нет, — задумчиво протянул Норман. — Не похоже. Представь: ты обычный неглупый паренек из провинции, приехал покорять крупный город. У тебя почти получилось: стабильная работа, налаженный быт, крыша над головой. И вдруг на тебя падает сумма, которой ты ни разу во сне-то не видел, а даже в руках не держал. Конечно, ты пойдешь развлекаться, но, уверяю тебя, в последнюю очередь ты захочешь обдолбаться чем потяжелее в летальной дозировке.

— Ну и зачем кому-то переводить на него дорогостоящий товар, а потом убивать? — Картер пролистал длинную полоску цифр и букв вниз, к понятному нормальным людям заключению. — Коронер пишет, что смерть наступила почти сразу после того, как доза начала действовать. И не от отравления опиатами, а от хорошего удара по затылку.

— Например, это нужно, чтобы скрыть обстоятельства убийства. Чтобы расследование не проводилось так досконально, как если бы…

Картер прищурился.

— Пытаешься намекнуть, что на мертвых торчков полиция не обращает внимания?

— Я не это... — начал, смутившись, Норман, но Картер оборвал его.

— Это, это. И ты прав, умник: у нас хватает забот помимо выяснения того, кто кому из них проломил череп за дозу. Но раз уж мы здесь, придется расследовать это дело как полноценное убийство.

— Это и есть полноценное убийство, — с нажимом произнес Норман. — Даже если я неправ, и парень сам вколол себе наркотик, это не делает его менее человеком. К тому же, он умер не от этого, как ты верно подметил пару минут назад.

Картер медленно вдохнул и выдохнул. Да, он уже успел подзабыть, какой раздражающей занозой в заднице может быть чертов Норман Джейден. Как жаль, что наставлять на него пушку и бить по морде теперь было бесполезно.

— Допустим, я тебе верю, — произнес он, прервав затянувшуюся паузу. — Некий злоумышленник — небедный парень, хочу я тебе сказать! — решил устранить нашего Дарренса и скрыть это за дозой героина. Всего два вопроса: зачем бить по голове, если он и так загнется от наркоты, и кому это на кой черт вообще могло быть нужно? Этот Эрик не особенно-то похож на крестного отца мафии, чтобы расправляться с ним так изощренно.

— Ну, с первым все просто: дозировка — штука тонкая и индивидуальная. Он мог прожить дольше, чем убийца рассчитывал, мог успеть позвонить в 911, мог вообще выжить. В данном случае удар в голову — просто контрольный выстрел. Довольно умно и профессионально. А вот что касается второго вопроса…

Некоторое время Картер наблюдал, как Норман ходит из угла в угол, поднеся сложенные в замок пальцы к лицу.

— Это не убийство по личным мотивам, — наконец разродился он. — Это казнь, — увидев, как бровь Картера поползла вверх в ироничном удивлении, он соизволил все-таки пояснить. — Один точечный удар в затылок. Очень сильный, со знанием, куда и как бить. При этом жертва почти не мучается, и убийца не видит ее лица, не может насладиться даже самим моментом. Это чисто функциональное умерщвление, как на бойне. Он по каким-то причинам считает, что должен это сделать, но не получает от процесса удовольствия.

— Это все, конечно, прекрасно и наверняка достойно какого-нибудь доклада на психологической конференции, но я все еще не вижу, каким образом твои теории помогают расследованию, — прервал полет его мысли Картер.

Норман посмотрел на него с неожиданной тревогой во взгляде.

— В следующей серии.

— Что?

— Снимай очки, Блейк.

— Так и скажи, что еще не придумал, как подвязать эту свою психологическую муть к настоящим следственным действиям, — усмехнулся Картер, но очки все же снял, оставляя тем самым за собой последнее слово.

Реальность вокруг качнулась и поплыла куда-то влево. Ему пришлось изо всех сил ухватиться за край стола, чтобы не упасть. Тело было ватным, едва отзывалось на команды мозга и, по мере того, как он медленно продвигался к двери, то и дело норовило вписаться в какую-нибудь твердую преграду. Картер провел рукой по лицу, чуть не выколов себе пальцем глаз, и с тревогой заметил на ладони кровавый след.

— Вот ч-черт…

Когда туман в голове немного разошелся и ощущение собственного тела вернулось к нему, он осторожно попытался отлепиться от стены. Дверь кабинета была уже совсем близко.

Зеркало в мужском туалете его не очень-то порадовало. Картер и без него знал, что не красавчик, — возраст, профессия и алкоголь накладывали свой отпечаток, — но не ожидал, что все окажется настолько плохо. Бледное до синевы лицо с размазанной по нему кровью, натекшей из носа, темные круги вокруг глаз, розоватая сеточка проступивших сосудов на белках — хоть сейчас в рекламу средства от бессонницы с подписью "до принятия нашего чудодейственного препарата". Хорошо еще, что он в таком виде не успел попасться кому-нибудь на глаза.

***

— И какого хрена это было? — спросил он у Нормана на следующий день. — Я себя наутро после попойки никогда так дерьмово не чувствовал.

— Побочные эффекты от длительного пребывания в дополненной реальности, — Норман даже не попытался сделать вид, что новость его как-то удивила. — Твоя нервная система испытывает перегрузку, будучи вынужденной долгое время работать с устройством и одновременно поддерживать функционирование организма в обычной жизни.

— То есть если я буду надевать очки пореже и ненадолго, такая срань больше не повторится?

Норман пожал плечами.

— Вероятнее всего, да, но поручиться за это не готов. Я не пробовал.

Картер вспомнил, сколько раз за те три дня, что агент провел в участке, он видел его в очках, и нахмурился.

— Как у тебя только мозги не спеклись, умник…

— Спеклись, — коротко ответил стремительно помрачневший Норман. Картер давно заметил, что тему собственной смерти он предпочитает избегать. — Не советую повторять мой опыт.

— Точно. Но до того ты же как-то справлялся с этой хренью, правильно? Ты весьма шустро бегал все то время, как выяснилось.

Норман отвел взгляд.

— Тебе мой способ не подходит. Даже не думай.

— Это еще почему?

— Во-первых, ты его не достанешь. Триптокаин производят только в одной лаборатории в мире, и если у ФБР еще есть туда доступ, то полиция даже знать о ее существовании не должна. Во-вторых, это редкостная дрянь наподобие крэка, которая вызывает привыкание даже с малой дозы.

— И ты плотно на ней сидел, — Картер скрестил руки на груди. — Прелестно. Чем больше я о тебе узнаю, тем меньше хочу знать. Другие способы есть?

— Мне помогало умыться холодной водой. Или алкоголь. Или заняться делом.

— Отлично, значит, делом я и займусь. На чем мы вчера остановились? Кажется, ты что-то плел про какие-то казни…

Как только разговор переключился на тему расследования, Норман заметно оживился.

— Да, и вот что я думаю: нужно поискать другие такие же случаи. Наш палач сработал слишком умело и хладнокровно, Дарренс не мог быть его первой жертвой.

— Просто великолепно, — проворчал Картер. — Если ты прав, то теперь вместо одного нераскрытого убийства у нас будет целая серия!

— Зато она имеет шанс стать раскрытой, — оптимистичным тоном заметил Норман, копаясь в своем выдвижном ящике с папками. — Черт, федеральная база не ведет учет всех нераскрытых криминальных смертей, — пробормотал он себе под нос. — Полицейская?..

— Попробуй некриминальные, — вполголоса подсказал Картер.

— Зачем? — Норман поднял на него недоумевающий взгляд. — Мы же ищем убитых.

Картер со вздохом пояснил.

— Коронеры тоже люди, и у них тоже полно работы. Далеко не каждый раз они будут досконально исследовать лежалый труп герондозника на другие повреждения, и далеко не каждый раз точную причину смерти вообще возможно установить. Попробуй поиск по несчастным случаям и самоубийствам с участием опиатов и при наличии травм головы.

Перед лицом Нормана в быстром темпе замелькали строки полупрозрачного текста.

— Слишком много, даже если ограничить район и временной промежуток. Мы над этим сутки просидим…

— Сутки — это еще неплохо, — философски заметил Картер. — Иногда приходится сидеть неделями. Давай-ка вот что: я посмотрю в полицейской базе, а ты пробей по своим каналам, вдруг выловишь чего.

Норман посмотрел на него с плохо скрытым скепсисом во взгляде.

— Ты же отдаешь себе отчет в том, что если просидишь в устройстве сутки, то рассказывать о своих выводах тебе придется апостолу Петру?

— К твоему сведению, у меня все еще есть доступ к обычному человеческому компьютеру, — язвительно ответил Картер и, не прощаясь, снял очки.

На сей раз побочные эффекты не спешили проявляться: глаза слезились, но это ощущалось как обычная усталость от долгой работы перед экраном. Мир никуда не плыл, нос не кровоточил — Картер на всякий случай даже проверил. Такое улучшение внушало некоторую надежду.

***

Над базой он просидел до позднего вечера — и почти безрезультатно. На экране мелькали сотни незнакомых имен, сотни застывших в посмертном окоченении лиц сливались в единый усредненный портрет, сотни результатов анализов, заключений и выводов походили друг на друга, как близнецы…

— Ты никогда не думал, сколько людей в Филадельфии умирает от передозировки? — спросил он Эша, встретив его следующим утром в кафетерии участка.

— Много, наверное, — недоуменно пожал плечами тот. — Ты что, подался в соцработники? Наркотики, вроде, не наша специализация.

Картер неопределенно покачал головой. Отшучиваться не хотелось, объяснять что-то всерьез — тем более.

— Я, возможно, лезу не в свое дело, но ты какой-то странный в последнее время, — заметил Эш, вставляя таблетку ванильного капучино в приемник кофемашины. — Не пойми неправильно, ты и раньше-то был не особо компанейским парнем…

— Просто хреновое дело досталось, — буркнул Картер, прерывая Эша на середине фразы. Посмотрев на его растерянное выражение лица, он добавил уже мягче: — Не бери в голову. Мне выдалась не самая легкая неделька, вот и все.

— Ты же знаешь, что я всегда готов посидеть с тобой в баре и обсудить все дерьмо, которое у тебя там случилось, так?

— Точно, только у благоверной разрешение спросить не забудь, — Картер со смешком хлопнул его по плечу и, подхватив свой кофе, направился к кабинету. — Учти, я запомнил твое предложение.

Настоящая работа полицейского никогда не была простой и романтичной. Та ее часть, которую обычно показывали в сериалах, — погони, перестрелки и напряженные допросы… В общем, все то, благодаря чему не оскудевал поток молодых людей, идущих в полицейские академии, — была лишь мимолетным мгновением по сравнению с нудными неделями кропотливой работы в офисе. Иногда Картеру казалось, что не всякий клерк просиживает в кресле столько, сколько среднестатистический лейтенант полиции.

Со временем он даже научился видеть в бумажной работе некоторую прелесть: было в этом что-то от классических британских детективов, в которых сыщик мог раскрыть убийство, не выходя из комнаты.

— Доу, Джон, предположительно тридцать-тридцать пять лет, — пробормотал Картер себе под нос, открывая очередное дело. — И от чего же ты у нас помер, Джонни?

На экране прогрузилась фотография лица покойного, сделанная на прозекторском столе. Обычный в таких случаях видок: мертвенно-бледная кожа, синюшные губы, заострившиеся черты лица. Все мертвецы, независимо от прижизненной внешности, были похожи друг на друга, как дальние родственники. Этот был не исключением, однако что-то не давало Картеру оторвать взгляд от его фотографии и перейти к заключению коронера — что-то неправильное, что-то, выделявшее его из сотен остальных…

Картер приблизил фотографию. На лице не было видимых повреждений, на шее — заметный синяк, но не такой, который остался бы от удушения, скорее, как от удара. Он снова отмотал выше, к верхней части лица, и наконец поняв, что его смутило, откинулся в кресле.

— А про рот ты не знал или решил не заморачиваться? — иронично поинтересовался Картер у экрана, обводя курсором закрытые глаза покойника. Кто-то с такой силой сомкнул его веки, что, по всей видимости, даже после трупного окоченения поврежденные мышцы не смогли открыть их обратно. Нижняя челюсть же, как и бывает чаще всего, отвисла, из-за чего рот был страдальчески приоткрыт.

Отчет коронера оказался на удивление лаконичным: множественные травмы мягких тканей, исколотые вены типичного торчка, несколько переломов, включая основание затылка — предположительно, постмортальные; и, само собой, дикая концентрация опиатов в крови. Картер быстро пролистал имеющиеся в деле фотографии травм. Медицинского образования, позволившего бы отличить посмертные увечья от прижизненных, у него не было, но на вид они казались весьма схоже с тем, что он видел на теле Дарренса. Только затылок Джона Доу выглядел куда как хуже: ударов явно было несколько. Пара пришлась вскользь, один сорвал лоскут кожи вместе с волосами, и только один пробил кость в нужном месте.

— Торопился? Руки дрожали? — Картер побарабанил пальцами по столу. — Или просто он был твоим первым?

Ему, разумеется, никто не ответил. Картер мимоходом отметил про себя, что быстро привык проговаривать свои мысли вслух, будучи внутри устройства, но это не особенно его обеспокоило. Подхватив со спинки стула плащ, он, насвистывая, вышел из кабинета.

***

— По шкале от одного до десяти, насколько по-идиотски я выгляжу ночью в неосвещенном месте в темных очках?

— Двенадцать, — Норман с удивлением осмотрелся. — Мы... на кладбище?

— Муниципальное кладбище Филадельфии, южный сектор. Чувствуй себя как дома, — Картер сам усмехнулся своей шутке. — Как глубоко под землей твое устройство может находить биологические следы?

— Дюйма два, — рассеянно отозвался Норман. — Земля хорошо экранирует. Погоди, ты же не собираешься…

— Так я и знал, — со вздохом перебил его Картер. — Ладно, видимо, придется действовать старыми проверенными методами.

Вытащив из багажника лопату и фонарь, он перебросил их через ограду кладбища, а затем залихватски перемахнул следом. Было в этом что-то от подросткового выпендрежа, но Картер подумал, что, в конце концов, должна же работа хоть иногда доставлять удовольствие?

Ряды могил с простыми надгробными камнями, казалось, тянулись до самого горизонта. Нужное захоронение, как он вычитал в отчете, находилось в двенадцатом ряду седьмого сектора, так что им предстояла небольшая прогулка.

— Ты нашел еще одну жертву? — Норман без особых усилий догнал его и зашагал рядом по узкой дорожке между могилами.

— Лучше, — ухмыльнулся Картер. — Я нашел первую жертву. Неплохо для обычных полицейских методов, а?

— И мы идем эксгумировать ее ночью, потому что так романтичнее? — Норман легкомысленно проигнорировал ремарку насчет методов работы.

— Что-то вроде того. Одиннадцать, двенадцать... Пришли! — Картер прошелся вдоль ряда одинаковых белых камней. Надписи на них были почти неразличимы даже в свете фонаря, благо хоть устройство сделало реальность слегка более контрастной.

— Вот он, наш Джон Доу, — Картер воткнул лопату в землю около нужного надгробия. — Я так понимаю, давать лопату тебе будет бесполезно?

Норман молча развел руками.

— Тогда будь добр, постой в сторонке и помолчи, пока я работаю, — удовлетворенно кивнул Картер и откинул в сторону первый пробный ком земли.

Работа шла довольно легко — земля здесь была рыхлой, сухой. Лезвие лопаты входило в нее как нож в масло, и спустя четверть часа Картер обнаружил себя на дне неглубокой — по колено — ямы размерами с предполагаемый гроб.

Молчания Нормана, конечно же, надолго не хватило.

— Блейк, у тебя ведь нет ордера на эксгумацию, верно? — тоном банши, предрекающей чью-то смерть, спросил он.

— У нас предполагаемый серийник на выгуле, — Картер оперся на черенок лопаты, пытаясь отдышаться, — а ты переживаешь из-за кучки полусгнивших костей?

— Я переживаю из-за того, что наш серийник может выйти из зала суда свободным человеком, потому что материальные улики против него будут скомпрометированы, — Норман зеркально отразил его позу, опершись на могильный камень. — Я удивляюсь, как в этом городе вообще выносят обвинительные приговоры, с такими-то методами ведения расследований.

— О, пресвятая Мадонна, ты серьезно! — Картер закатил глаза и, отвернувшись, продолжил копать. — Я не собираюсь сидеть на заднице месяц и ждать, пока бюрократы изволят выписать мне бумажку. Если найду что-нибудь действительно стоящее, подам на разрешение потом, Перри проведет обращение по системе задним числом. Если пустышка — сделаю вид, что меня здесь не было. Здорово экономит время, знаешь ли…

Лопата с глухим стуком ударилась обо что-то, и Картер, мстительно откинув очередной ком земли в сторону могильного камня, продолжил расчищать крышку гроба. Норман тяжело вздохнул, и можно было даже не оглядываться, чтобы увидеть его фирменное демонстративное закатывание глаз.

Под нажимом лопаты, просунутой в щель в качестве рычага, крышка гроба поддалась быстро — казалось бы, даже подозрительно быстро, но Картер знал, в каком хлипком дерьме хоронят неопознанные трупы, так что не особенно удивился.

— Включай эту штуку, — бросил он Норману.

Тот, впрочем, додумался и без него. Очередная вспышка едва не ослепила Картера, чьи глаза слишком привыкли к темноте, и над головой покойника медленно всплыла полупрозрачная метка.

— Мы с тобой невероятно удачливые сукины дети, — промурлыкал Картер, наклонившись к лицу мертвеца. — Это отпечаток — смазанный и частичный, но пробить по базе можно.

— И как ты собираешься тащить его в лабораторию? — с нескрываемым скепсисом спросил Норман. — Отпилишь покойнику голову и скажешь, что так и было?

Картер не ответил. Пошарив в кармане, он достал моток липкой ленты, иронично взглянул на Нормана — догадается или нет? — и, отмотав небольшой кусок, прижал клейкую сторону к веку трупа. Затем он осторожно отклеил его, стараясь не повредить и без того не лучший отпечаток, и победоносно помахал лентой в воздухе.

— Старая школа, знаешь ли, тоже чего-то стоит!

Норман, на удивление, не стал спорить — лишь кивнул уважительно, еле приподняв уголки губ в намеке на улыбку.

— Погоди-ка... Посмотри на него еще раз поближе, — попросил он. — Да, вот так... Отлично, я проведу его лицо по федеральной базе. Может, что-то всплывет. Навряд ли, конечно, ведь он уже успел основательно подразложиться — но вдруг? Как ты там сказал? Удачливые сукины дети?

— Точно, — Картер моргнул и подавил желание с силой потереть глаза. — Ладно, дальше я сам. Увидимся завтра в участке. И кстати... — вспомнил он в последний момент, — как ты определяешь, когда наступает это самое "завтра"?

— Вот утром и расскажу, — прищурился Норман. — Ты и так уже слишком много времени провел в устройстве.

— Да, мамочка, конечно, мамочка, — закатил глаза Картер, снимая очки.

***

— Я нашел совпадение по отпечатку.

— Я определил личность нашего Джона Доу, — произнесли они одновременно и оба напряженно уставились друг на друга, ожидая реакции.

— Как в каком-нибудь идиотском ситкоме, — фыркнул Норман после паузы. — Давай сначала ты.

— Совпадение, конечно, не полное, и в суде нужны будут другие улики, — неохотно произнес Картер, — но это все же совпадение. Мы, по крайней мере, знаем, кого допрашивать.

Норман поднял брови, побуждая его продолжать.

— Винсент Стренгтон, единственный владелец "Стренгтон Ойл", — Картер поморщился. — Важная шишка, пару лет назад унаследовал папенькину нефтеперерабатывающую компанию и с тех пор особенно не светился, а пальчики его в базе лежат еще со средней школы — двинул ровеснику по роже неудачно, сломал челюсть. Отец его, конечно, отмазал, но совсем данные удалять не стали. А что у тебя?

— Уильям Бишоп, тридцать два, был успешным полузащитником в сборной команде города, потом штата, потом страны. На пике карьеры был пойман на допинге, дисквалифицирован на год. За этот год успел два раза попасть в наркологическую клинику, оба раза с отравлением опиатами. Само собой, после окончания срока дисквалификации контракт с ним никто не продлил, и парень канул в неизвестность. Родственников у него не осталось, о пропаже никто не заявлял. Видимо, мы единственные, кому он понадобился за все это время…

— Как, говоришь, его зовут? Уильям Бишоп? — имя показалось Картеру странно знакомым: он не так давно его где-то видел, вот только где?

Норман не ответил. Он как раз выуживал откуда-то из глубин своего ящика виртуальных досье папку с именем "Винсент Стренгтон".

Воспоминание вертелось у Картера в голове, он никак не мог его ухватить, но был рядом. С чем это имя могло быть связано? Чье-то дело? Проходил в списке подозреваемых?

— Родился первого сентября семьдесят девятого года, учился в частной школе "Гринвилладж", успеваемость... Дисциплинарные замечания... — бормотал Норман, листая подвешенный в воздухе документ.

Бишоп, Бишоп... Картер крутил в голове это имя и так, и эдак, пока наконец не вспомнил.

Они подняли друг на друга взгляды одновременно.

— Именно ему Стренгтон сломал челюсть в средней школе, — медленно произнес Норман.

— Я поеду брать его, — Картер потянулся, чтобы снять очки.

— Постой! Подожди, у тебя все еще нет твердых улик. Школьная ссора — не повод…

— Как только он расколется, что-нибудь накопаем, — отмахнулся Картер и подхватил со спинки стула плащ, который тут же едва не вырвал из руки внезапно налетевший порыв горного ветра, так что пришлось набросить его на локоть.

— А если не расколется? — нахмурился Норман.

— Ничего, пару часов в допросной, пару дней в камере — и он запоет, как утренняя пташка в саду, — кровожадно усмехнулся Картер. Он знал, что прав, чуял это нутром. Норман мог перестраховываться сколько влезет, к этому делу ФБР в целом и лично один мертвый агент не имели никакого отношения, но Картер не терпел компромиссов с совестью и давно постановил для себя принцип: маньяк должен сидеть в тюрьме — любой ценой.

— Что, опять собрался применять свои средневековые методы допросов? — скривился Норман. — Скоро дойдешь до того, что начнешь проверять подследственных на связь с дьяволом, топя их в ближайшем колодце! Решил, что раз носишь пушку и значок, то тебе все дозволено, да?

— Валяй, останови меня! — Картер приглашающе развел руками.

— Здесь тебе не гребаный Ливан! Хочешь помахать кулаками — купи себе боксерскую грушу! — второй раз за все время их общения Норман выглядел по-настоящему взбешенным. Картер машинально отметил про себя, что прошлый раз был во время допроса Итана Марса.

А потом до него дошел смысл первой фразы, и способность трезво рассуждать на время его покинула.

— Что ты знаешь о Ливане? Пролистал мое личное дело и теперь думаешь, что мысли мои читаешь? Хрена с два, ублюдок ты дохлый! — Картер попытался взять его за грудки, но пальцы схватили только пустоту. Вот ведь чертов умник — даже собственную смерть умудрился обратить себе на пользу…

Стол вздрогнул и жалобно заскрипел, когда Картер грохнул по нему кулаком, вымещая злость. Хоть что-то в этом иллюзорном мире было материально.

— У вас, ФБРовцев, на каждую облезлую кошку найдется досье, а? — уже спокойнее спросил он.

Ответа не последовало. Впрочем, не то чтобы Картер его ожидал. Он повернулся спиной к столу, Норману, стоявшему у края обрыва, прекрасному виду на реку и каньон и бездумно вперил взгляд вдаль. С этой стороны облако стелилось прямо по камням, цепляясь клочками тумана за ветки карликовых кустов.

— Так все же, что ты знаешь о Ливане? — спросил он еще раз. — Давай уже, колись, много там про меня понаписали ваши бюрократы в досье?

— На самом деле, не особенно, — голос Нормана был непривычно тихим, каким-то подавленным даже. — Служил в батальоне морской пехоты, расквартированном в Бейруте, с марта восемьдесят третьего по февраль восемьдесят четвертого года. Был на хорошем счету, участвовал в нескольких операциях. Особенно часто привлекался на допросы…

Картер хмыкнул. Первая волна ярости прошла, и теперь он чувствовал только глухое раздражение.

— Допросы, да... — повторил он, невесело усмехаясь. — Одно название. Знаешь, сколько наших ребят там полегло за одну ночь? И мы до сих пор не понимаем точно, кто за это в ответе. Не можем даже сказать им: спите спокойно, мы отомстили за вашу смерть. И так каждый раз, год за годом: невинных людей жестоко убивают, пытают, насилуют, а мы потом приседаем в реверансах вокруг тех, кто это сделал, потому что они, видите ли, тоже люди с какими-то там мифическими правами.

— Итан Марс никого не убивал и не насиловал, — возразил Норман. — Ты не можешь знать наверняка…

— Лучше пусть десять Итанов Марсов переживет парочку синяков, чем мы в итоге упустим одного Скотта Шелби! — перебил его Картер.

— Не вижу связи, Блейк, — судя по тону, Норман снова начал заводиться. — Даже забей ты его до смерти, он не смог бы сказать тебе, кто убийца и где его сын!

— Но мог бы вывести нас на след, если бы болтал немного побольше. Мог бы вообще не попасть под подозрение, если бы не полез геройствовать в одиночку, а просто принес чертову коробку в полицию, как ответственный гражданин!

— Для этого полиции надо доверять, а не бояться, — ядовито парировал Норман. — Пока что все твои действия, которые я видел, не очень-то этому способствовали.

Картер раздраженно фыркнул. Ну да, не стоило даже пытаться переспорить умника на его поле. Такие демагоги вечно вывернут все наизнанку, докажут, что черное — это белое, а луна на самом деле сделана из сыра, и хоть ты убейся со своей правотой.  
Он развернулся обратно, быстрым шагом пересек участок скалы, отделявший его от рабочего места, и присел на угол стола. Пока Картер не видел, Норман успел поменять позу: теперь он сидел у самого края обрыва, подтянув к себе одно колено и непринужденно болтая другой ногой над пропастью.

— Интересно, что будет, если столкнуть тебя туда? — проворчал Картер.

— Ничего, — Норман пожал плечами, не глядя на него. — Я пробовал как-то ради интереса. После пары секунд свободного полета я приземлюсь обратно сюда, прямо рядом со столом. Это ведь не настоящие скалы — просто цифровая имитация.

— Как и ты сам.

— Как и я сам, — послушно кивнул он. — Давай, иди, тащи Стренгтона на допрос. Мне давно пора смириться с тем, что вся несправедливость этого мира — больше не моя ответственность.

— Никогда не была, — ответил Картер и все-таки снял очки.

***

Он даже не пытался сопротивляться.

Картер нервно мерил шагами свой кабинет, вновь и вновь перебирая в уме все детали прошедшего дня.

Винсент Стренгтон оказался тем еще верзилой — грузным, мощным, как скала — и в тоже время безобидным, как котенок. Он спокойно дал себя увести, застенчиво улыбался на допросе — и признавался, признавался, признавался…

Да, убил своего школьного недруга. Куском заточенного металлического прута. Лежит в гараже на верхней полке. Да, конечно, даю согласие на обыск.

Да, накачал героином. Чтобы не особо усердствовали во время расследования, все верно. Да, Эрика Дарренса тоже. И еще трех человек под запись.

Зачем? О, это сложно. Видите ли, всем им когда-то сказочно, невероятно повезло. Уилли в жестокой конкуренции, без спонсорской поддержки и именитого тренера смог отобраться в сборную страны. Стейси, будучи обычной студенткой колледжа, вышла замуж за миллионера. Курт не заработал ни царапины, попав в жуткую автокатастрофу. Хосе получил главную роль в сериале, случайно познакомившись с режиссером в баре. Эрик выиграл в лотерею миллион.

И все они не сумели распорядиться своей удачей. Судьба предоставила им уникальный шанс, который каждый из них попросту спустил в унитаз. Уилли начал принимать допинг, был отстранен и стал наркоманом. Стейси изменяла мужу направо и налево, пока тому не надоело это терпеть и он не выкинул ее на улицу без единого цента по брачному контракту. Курт продолжил водить пьяным и игнорировать правила. Хосе рано начал считать себя звездой, перестал толком играть, и шоу закрылось после второго сезона, а сам он вернулся к полунищему существованию. Эрик спустил половину выигрыша за неделю.

Но удача — конечная материя. В лотерею не разыгрывают два главных приза, да и холостых миллионеров в мире немного. И если устранить тех, кто заведомо не способен правильно распорядиться своим счастьем, у тех, кому его не досталось, будет больше шансов. Рано или поздно удача начнет улыбаться только тем, кто ее достоин.

Жуткий бред это все, конечно. Картер с силой потер лицо ладонями. Выверты извращенной логики маньяков никогда не были ему особенно понятны. Как можно всерьез верить в эту несусветную чушь про лимитированную удачу?

“Впрочем, — усмехнулся он, — специалист по вывихам извилин у меня буквально в кармане”.

***

— Ладно, ты был прав, — буркнул Картер вместо приветствия. — Это не он. Точнее, он, ведь признался же, но…

Он замолчал, не зная, как объяснить.

— Он, но не он? — Норман на удивление не иронизировал. Его взгляд был слишком сосредоточенным, а тон — серьезным. — Ты думаешь, Винсент оговаривает себя?

— Он говорит заученными фразами, как ребенок, который подслушал беседу взрослых, понял ее через слово, но запомнил и теперь повторяет. Этот Винсент вообще... туповат немного, — добавил Картер неуверенно. — Не идиот, конечно, слюни не пускает, но все эти теории про счастливчиков, просравших свой шанс, явно чужого авторства. Слишком сложная конструкция для него.

— Значит, за ним кто-то стоит, — задумчиво произнес Норман. — Кто-то, кто внушил ему эти идеи, дал в руки оружие и отправил на охоту, но сам решил остаться в стороне. А что, твой любимый метод "сначала избить до потери сознания, а потом разбираться" не сработал? — язвительно спросил он.

Картер поморщился.

— Он имел бы смысл, если бы Винсент молчал или пытался свалить вину на кого-то, но он и так выбалтывает все в подробностях, приносит на блюдечке улики и разве что бумаги за меня не оформляет. Перри уже потирает руки и готовит интервью. Меня не поймут, если я начну копать в сторону.

— И не прикроют, — Норман деловито кивнул и усмехнулся: — Ирония судьбы, да?

— Иди ты, — махнул рукой Картер.

— Дай мне самому поговорить с ним, — внезапно попросил Норман. На его лице отразилась какая-то борьба, словно он сам не был уверен, что это хорошая идея.

— Как ты себе это представляешь?

— Надень на него очки хотя бы минут на пятнадцать — надеюсь, мне этого хватит.

Картер хотел было покрутить пальцем у виска и высказать все, что он думает об этой авантюре, но сдержался; прикинул про себя пару вариантов, почти отказался от идеи, затем обдумал еще раз.

— У тебя будет ровно пятнадцать минут. Я организую пустую допросную, отключу камеру и микрофон, пристегну его наручниками к столу, так что сам избавиться от устройства он не сможет, — произнес наконец Картер. — Сделай так, чтобы я не пожалел об этом.

Норман молча кивнул в ответ.

***

В следующий раз они встретились, когда участок снова погрузился в ночную тишину. Кабинет причудливо разделился на две части: дверь, стол, доска над ним и шкафы рядом никуда не делись, но вместо противоположной стены, где раньше было окно, теперь расстилался ставший уже слишком знакомым горный пейзаж.

Норман снова сидел на краю обрыва и бездумно смотрел на реку далеко внизу. Картер сел рядом, свесив ноги в иллюзорную пропасть.

— Ненавижу это делать, — отстраненным голосом произнес Норман спустя несколько минут молчания. — Не-на-ви-жу.

— Впервые видел взрослого мужика, рыдающего, как ребенок, — покачал головой Картер. — За десять минут... Что ты ему сказал?

— Это было легко, — все так же вперив взгляд в пространство, продолжил тот. — Я доктор психологии. Он — аутист. Это как бой чемпиона по боксу с инвалидом-колясочником. Мне даже не пришлось особенно стараться.

Картер промолчал. Он не знал, что положено говорить в таких случаях: я тебя понимаю? Мне жаль? Зато у нас есть результат?

— Джек Ваймс, — Норман наконец-то поднял на него взгляд. — Его друг детства. Всю школу тянул его на себе, помогал с учебой, делал вид, что дружит, — по сути, использовал влияние и деньги его отца через Винсента, а после того, как отец умер, решил поиграть в марионеточника и, по всей видимости, не смог остановиться.

— Сволочь, — прошипел Картер сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Вот же сволочь…

— Скорее всего, просто социопат, — Норман безразлично пожал плечами. — Он мыслит другими категориями. Для него сострадание, как и дружба — непостижимая абстракция.

Картер встал и отряхнул брюки. Он понимал, что налипшей на них каменной пыли не существует, но видел ее и ничего не мог с собой поделать. Вслед за ним поднялся и Норман.

— В этот раз тебе точно понадобится ордер, — предупредил он. — Ваймс рассудителен и методичен, его не получится просто так припугнуть.

— Понимаю, — Картер кивнул, снимая очки и включая компьютер. — Этим и собираюсь заняться. Но ты все еще должен мне один ответ.

Норман удивленно поднял бровь.

— Как для тебя идет время? Как ты определяешь, что наступило завтра?

— О, ради бога, Картер! — рассмеялся он. — В устройстве есть часы. Там даже встроенные игры есть. Я их тебе не показывал, чтобы ты хоть иногда его снимал.

— Значит, до завтра, — Картер потянулся, чтобы снять устройство, но пальцы ухватили только воздух у виска. Очки лежали на столе рядом с ним, бликуя стеклами от света монитора.

— Ты же... Ты же должен быть там, внутри, — он протер глаза, но Норман и не думал никуда исчезать, по-прежнему прогуливаясь от стола к двери и обратно.

— Устройство подключается напрямую к твоей нервной системе, — буднично заметил он. — Оно может вызывать некоторые изменения в психике. В том числе и необратимые.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что эта хрень свела меня с ума?! — Картер схватил очки со стола и замахнулся, чтобы разбить их об пол, но на полпути передумал. Что толку теперь-то? — Как... Есть какой-то способ с этим справиться?

— Нет, — просто ответил Норман. — По крайней мере, мне он не известен. Можешь, конечно, сделать запрос в ФБР, но навряд ли они тебе что-то ответят. Как я уже упоминал, эта модель устарела.

— А триптокаин? Помнишь, ты говорил, он снимает последствия?

— А еще я говорил, что эта дрянь вызывает привыкание почище героинового, — Норман наконец остановился и посмотрел прямо на него. — Забудь про трипто. Он доведет тебя до могилы быстрее, чем ты успеешь выговорить его полное название.

— И что мне делать? — спросил Картер, удивившись тому, насколько жалко прозвучал его голос.

— Если бы у меня были какие-то догадки, я бы, наверное, не умер, — печально улыбнулся Норман. — Впрочем, я и сам до сих пор точно не знаю, что именно меня убило: устройство, передозировка трипто или сочетание того и другого. Так что у тебя есть неплохие шансы выжить, даже если продолжишь в том же духе. Где-то шестьдесят шесть процентов.

Картер обреченно откинулся на спинку стула, обнаружил, что все еще сжимает устройство в кулаке, и осторожно переложил его во внутренний карман.

— Ты знал, — уже почти спокойно произнес он. — Ты, сукин сын, все это время знал, что я медленно довожу себя до психушки, и молчал.

— Вообще-то я еще в самый первый раз сказал, что устройство опасно для здоровья, — пожал плечами Норман, — да и побочные эффекты должны были навести на некоторые мысли, но ты продолжал им пользоваться, проводил в нем все больше и больше времени, так ответь сам себе: почему?

— Это помогало, — признание далось Картеру с трудом, оно словно застревало в глотке, не желая обращаться в слова. — Ты был действительно полезен, Норман. Я не уверен, что раскрыл бы это дело без тебя — то есть, без устройства.

— И кто знает, скольких еще невинных людей нашли бы с пробитым затылком, а? — подсказал Норман. — А потом будут другие. По статистике, убийства в США совершаются дважды в час, верно? — он растянул уголки тонких губ в болезненной улыбке. — Ты ведь на самом деле хороший коп, Блейк. Ты любишь свою работу. Ты действительно хочешь спасти стольких, скольких сможешь, и готов ради этого пожертвовать всем, включая себя. Я был таким же.

— И посмотри, куда тебя это завело, умник, — грустно усмехнулся Картер.

Норман неловко передернул плечами, как будто от холода.

— Что будет, если я сдамся врачам? — спросил Картер, пытаясь заставить свой голос звучать спокойно.

— Навряд ли тебя запрут в палате с мягкими стенами, — Норман произнес это легко и отстраненно, словно они обсуждали какой-нибудь дурацкий телесериал, но его лицо все еще выглядело так, будто это он, а не Картер, увидел призрака наяву. — Ты вполне функционален и безопасен для общества. Но от работы, конечно, отстранят, поставят на учет, выдадут штук десять разновидностей таблеток, от которых тебе должно стать лучше. Возможно, они даже помогут, и ты перестанешь видеть меня.

— Буду сидеть дома, постепенно превращаясь в овоща от лекарств, алкоголя и сожалений, пока не стану, как этот псих Натаниэль, коллекционировать кресты и видеть в бачке унитаза небесное знамение, — насмешливо продолжил Картер. — Нет уж, спасибо.

— Тогда ты уже сделал свой выбор, — Норман покачал головой: то ли грустно, то ли одобрительно. — Дописывай бумаги и поехали домой. Нам еще завтра брать нашего кукловода.

— Интересно, считается ли это одиноким алкоголизмом, если ты пьешь со своей галлюцинацией? — хмыкнул Картер, разворачиваясь к монитору.

— Только если галлюцинация с тобой не чокается.

Стены кабинета медленно таяли в вечерних сумерках. Где-то далеко внизу шумела горная река, не существующий в реальности ветер шевелил тонкие веточки карликового кустарника под ногами. Подсвеченные заходящим солнцем облака плыли близко-близко — так, что, казалось, до них легко можно дотянуться...


End file.
